


Inhale, Exhale

by QueenCurphy



Series: Sweetest Perfection (Planet Darlenn) [2]
Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Scents & Smells, Sloppy Makeouts, Underwear, darlenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/pseuds/QueenCurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn has Daryl's poncho, and he's making good use of it in the guard tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inhale, Exhale

Silence falls throughout the prison block, signalling the peaceful slumber of the group; Daryl grabs his crossbow and knife, ready to start his shift on watch. He feels a chill crawl through his usually heated skin, tonight's temperature is subzero and so he scans his perch to find his poncho. After taking a look around, he remembers borrowing the makeshift poncho to the person on watch before him. With a small smirk plastering his rough jaw, he tucks the knife into it's sheath and heads out to the guard tower. 

It doesn't take long for him to reach the bottom of the tower's stairwell, he stops suddenly when he hears a muffled groan. His first thought is 'walker', followed by confusion; he himself had fixed up the loose fences today, so no walkers should be prowling around the prison hard. It takes him a moment of silently listening, to notice the sounds are coming from the top of the guard tower, causing the smile to return to his face.

Glenn, the dirty fucker, was too horny for his own good.

Daryl creeps stealthily up the stairs, stopping at the door that stands ajar; through the crack, Daryl can just make out one of Glenn's legs splayed to the side of the chair he's lounging in. Another low moan slips from Glenn's lips, causing a stir in Daryl's pants, the hunter cups himself through his trousers, pressing against the twitching bulge underneath. 

As Daryl carefully pushes the door open further, he has to hold back the fierce growl building in his throat. 

Glenn's sitting back in the battered chair, legs spread wide apart; his hands are both at work, slender fingers stroking and penetrating himself in unison. What arouses Daryl even more so, is the fact Glenn has his poncho draped over his face, inhaling his scent from the wool with lustful grunts. 

Daryl stands in awe, his dick now rock hard and throbbing; the sight before him causes precum to dribble and leak from the tip. Without making any noise, Daryl tiptoes into the room, standing himself between Glenn's legs.

As he drops heavily onto his knees Glenn bolts upright, sending the poncho flying and snapping his legs closed in shock. Daryl just groans in satisfaction as his lovers thighs pin his head in place before Glenn's leaking cock.

"You're supposed to be on watch Korea." 

"Daryl! I was, I am. I... Shit I got carried away."

"I can see that baby doll, you gettin' off on my smell huh?"

Glenn nods, cheeks flushing but his eyes flash with a dark glint.

"I could smell you on your poncho and I just couldn't help myself."

"So the good grindin' I gave you earlier wasn't enough? Does my doll need more?"

"Oh god, yes." 

Glenn whimpers as Daryl sticks out his tongue to lick a strip down his shaft, lapping at his sack once he reaches the bottom.

"Fuck, Daryl I'm so close already."

Daryl just snickers, large hands grabbing at Glenn's pants and boxers to pull them down and off his legs in one fluid motion. Glenn's not wearing his boots, daryl can't remember how many times he's told the kid to not get comfortable incase he has to leg it, but Glenn likes to let his feet rest sometimes. 

"Let me take care of ya, you get to smell well I wanna taste."

Glenn mewls as Daryl's mouth takes in every inch of his erection, saliva coating his skin and running down over his balls. It's all too rushed and sloppy, but he doesn't complain because it feels so damn good. When he feels spit dribble down and over his hole, he can't hold back any longer. With a strangled cry of pleasure, Glenn shoots his load down Daryl's throat, and the hunter swallows it down greedily, lapping up the spilt semen around the base. 

Daryl sits back on his knees, admiring his handiwork; he smiles genuinely as he observes Glenn's tired, satisfied expression.

"Go get some sleep doll." 

"Let me take care of you first."

"I'm good, you need some rest. You can owe me one tomorrow."

Glenn grins sleepily, taking a moment to stand on trembling legs; he slips his pants on and shoves his feet in his boots. He presses against Daryl's chest, bringing his mouth to his, loosing himself in a slow, languid kiss. 

"I'll see you in the morning baby."

Daryl blushes at Glenn's pet name for him, before his lover is disappearing through the door.

"G'night Glenn."

Daryl sighs deeply, composing himself and rearranging the rock solid erection in his pants. Maybe he should have let Glenn get him off, but his boyfriend looked exhausted. He goes to take a seat but spots something on the floor; as he bends to swipe the item up, he laughs to himself darkly.

Glenn's boxers hang from his index finger, just begging to be noticed.

"Well this is interesting."

Daryl knows Michonne's on patrol by the fences, and so he sits back in the chair, pulling his aching dick from his zipper. He lets his head roll back as he drops the underwear over his face, inhaling the sweet smell of Glenn's sex.

"Fucking hell." Daryl mumbles from under the black boxer briefs. 

His hand gets to work immediately, his other hand reaching for his twitching hole. 

He can see why Glenn enjoyed it so much now. 

And so what if he lets his tongue slip from between his lips to sneak a taste; no one's watching.

Unknown to Daryl, a pair of almond shaped eyes peer through the doorway, a silent moan on the edge of his lips as he watches his lover groan into his underwear.


End file.
